familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Wigton Walker References
The following references are of general interest to Wigton Walker Researchers. This list will be added to as this site develops. If you have a useful reference, you are welcome to add it...but we want to keep the focus on works of broad general interest, rather than highly specific records sources. We've included the Chester County Wills document primarily because of its importance with respect to our ancestors' time on the Nottingham Lots (1726 to 1738), it being a source for the only known record of a Wigton Walker in this area. A wiki category Category:Reference has been established to collect articles about specific references. A subcategory (Category:Reference:Wigton_Walker) has also been established specificallly for articles of interest to Wigton Walker Research. These category pages may eventually render the following listing unnecessary. #White, Emma Siggins, 1902. Genealogy of the descendants of John Walker of Wigton, Scotland, with records of a few allied families: also war records and some fragmentary notes pertaining to the history of Virginia, 1600-1902. #Chester County Wills....full reference #Chalkley, Lyman (DATE). Chronicles of the Scotch-Irish Settlement in Virginia. Extracted from the Original Court Records of Augusta County 1745-1800. (see http://www.rootsweb.com/~chalkley/) #Morton, Oren F., 1920. A History of Rockbridge County, Virginia. The McClure Co: Staunton, Virginia. #Hagy, James W., 1966. Castle's Woods Frontier Virginia Settlement, 1769-1799, Masters Thesis for Department of History East Tennessee State University. This work occurs in several published additions that contained substantial additional information. #Gilbert, Bil, 1985. Westering Man: The Life of Joseph Walker. 339 pages, University of Oklahoma Press; Reprint edition (February 1985). Commentary:Yes, his first name is spelled with one 'l'. This work provides information about Joseph Reddeford Walker, sometimes known as "the Mountain Man". The Mountain Man was a descendant of Samuel Walker and Jane Patterson of the Natural Bridge Line.] #Fleming, John K. 1971. The Cowans From County Down. Derrith Publishing Co., Raleigh, NC, 440 pages #Wilson, Howard McKnight 1954. "The Tinkling Spring Headwater of Freedom". The Tinkling Spring and Hermitage Presbyterian Churches, Fishersville, VA 1954., Page 479 # Friedenberg, Daniel M. 1992. Life Liberty and the Pursuit of Land. #Green, Thomas Marshall. 1889. Historic Families of Kentucky. Information on Rutherford-Walker-Moore, Appears to be derived from Foote 1850? Document includes no references, but the conversion by Google looks like they might have left off some pages at the end (ends abrubtly in the index at the letter T, and so does not include the Walker surname. #Sprague, William Buell, 1858. Annals of the American Pulpit: Or, Commemorative Notices of Distinguished American Clergymen of...vol. 4, #HERNDON, Sarah Raymond 1902. Days on the Road Crossing the Plains in 1865. N.Y.: Burr Printing House, 1902. 1st ed. Portr. xvi, 270pp. Commentary: Joseph Culton Walker, born in 1830, was part of the group that left Kentucky, went to Sangamon County, Illinois and later to West Point, Lee County, Iowa. From there, in 1864, this Joseph Culton Walker, in partnership with his brother, Alexander Milton Walker, and his first cousin's husband (my gggf Allan Hardenbrook) made the trip to Montana. In 1865, JC Walker, AM Walker, their brother David Davis Walker, their sister Eliza Green Walker; Allan Hardenbrook, his brothers William Hardenbrook and Charles Kelly Hardenbrook; plus Allan's wife, Melinda Parthula Walker Hardenbrook (Alexander H, David, Alexander, John) and their 18 month old daughter, Anna Afton Hardenbrook (my gggm), made the 5 month journey from West Point, Iowa to the site of present day Deer Lodge, Montana, where they were instrumental in the settlement of that part of the country and Montana's early statehood. A diary kept by a young schoolteacher of that journey was published in the early 1900's and then reissued in the 1970's. Copies are still around....and make fascinating reading..... Sarah Raymond Herndon, "Days on the Road: Crossing the Plains in 1865" fide Nancy Clifton, 11 November 2007. Portal:Wigton Walker Category: Wigton Walker Administration category: References